The Wild West
by Reus-poetry
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, an outlaw of the west takes an interest in Mikan Sakura, a supposedly coy woman of the high societal platform. When she decietfully betrays him, just how far would he go to bring her back into his mercy?Rated T for swearing. THIS STORY HAS AN OPEN ENDING. PLS DON'T KILL ME.


Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice., Always has and always will.

* * *

Year : 1878

It was the era of the wild west, often called so because of the substantial amount of outlaws, gunfighters and other unlawful inhabitants of the colony. One wouldn't go invite trouble with any of the said people, one who is a woman of high-standing society would definitely refrain from having any kind of association with men who were typical example of barbarians. But such thoughts were gone in vain for Mikan Sakura found herself now in the exact position that her mother/governess/elders had warned her of.

Which was subtly ironic.

It had all begun when one fine day she had been residing in the saloon dresser where her hair was attended to.

* * *

The doors flew open, and in came a band of outlaws, they looked rough and completely barbaric in their clothing and manner. Mikan being light and rather quick on her feet slipped away to the back of the saloon where she witnessed a scene of utter chaos unfold.

The outlaws began taking the belongings of everyone, irrespective of gender if the object was deemed valuable and could fetch a price.

She swallowed hard as she closed her auburn orbs shut and didn't dare to open them until she was assured that the outlaws had left, it was the day of her marriage, she was dressed in an exuberant gown ,flowing around her feet, it was a dazzling piece of white which led her father dear to even give more than the amount required as of payment to the tailor for his excellent workmanship. She had let her hair down as the hair dresser was yet to tailor her hair into what was specifically prescribed by her father, Azimi Yukihira.

Though, it was difficult to move in it but when Mikan did move, the endings of her veil pinned itself to a nearby vase and caused it to fall on the wooden flooring with a rather unpleasant noise.

"Who's ov'r there?" A deep voice questioned, and Mikan's eyes widened in abrupt realization that she was found and a hand pulled her arm out rather effortlessly and she now stood in front of the eyes of the entire saloon.

"Well, ain't this one pretty, Hyuuga?" The man who pulled her out chuckled as his fingers still remained on her upper arm.

Mikan held her head down and shut her eyes closed as she felt the fingers keeping a tight hold her had vanished. But as soon as that occurred she felt the ground rumble with steps of heavy boots which she reckoned(and hoped not) stopped right in front of her. She clutched her hands to her dress rather painfully, she didn't know as to what a woman could expect when thrown in such a circumstance.

And Ofcourse, she yelped a small cry our when she felt her chin being lifted by someone who had rough but warm fingers. "Open 'em, Missy."demanded a husky voice which had a rather sharp edge.

She didn't. Mikan didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to meet an outlaw any day of the week or on the day of her marriage. Her father had warned her of the occurrences which could be possible. Therefore, she didn't.

"Missy, if you ain't gonna open yer pretty little shutters, I might be tempted to do somethin' bad to ye." The voice spoke again, and it felt as though the speaker was running low on absolute patience. She noticed he had a masculine scent to a great extent, something with the mix of hard liquor and sweat. But she still refuse to open her eyes.

"Alright then...don't cry that I didn't warn ya, Missy." His breath harbored the naked skin of her collarbone and his teeth grazed over her neck, which smelt a vibrant combination of mint and whiskey, he had pinned her against the dresser unyieldingly between his legs, Mikan felt a hand pulling her body while the other rather unceremoniously entwined itself with her gloved hand.

He licked a spot and sucked it tenderly before he bit it rather harshly leaving a mark which would stay for quite some time but after the entire ordeal Mikan gasped and she reached her gloved fingers to touch the spot which had been infiltrated, in doing so she finally opened her creamy brown eyes just to meet a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes, staring back with an intensity which made her spine run a cold shiver. Her eyes watered. No man had ever touched her that way, it was forbidden in where she was brought up.

"See , I didn' have to go that far for ya to open 'em, ya brought this on yerself sweetness." She stiffened at the endearment and caught a glance of the man whowas in front of her, she deduced that he was a man who held his grounds. He had a mess of raven hair, falling almost over his crimson eyes,he had a sharp jaw with a skin of creamy brown.

"Hyuuga, that fuckin' constable is gainin' on us. We need to move it." Another man spat out as he motioned towards the man in front of him.

The crimson eyed lad nodded towards his mate and indicated him to wait outside while he would accompany him shortly after.

He shifted gaze back to the Pretty brunette who became conscious of it and stiffened even more so at which he chortled a loose laugh, he put behind her ear a strand which went astray from the side of her face.

"We'll meet again, sweetness." He said it in the way one would assume as promising and before she knew it, he had walked out of the saloon and she apparently was being consoled, he was going to meet her, she didn't know when but for a certain, she knew he would whoch all together made her shudder in complete horror.

It was safe to say Mikan's marriage didn't take place that day.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was known for many things around but harassing a woman was never one among them. But when he saw the pale brunette, he almost lost all control over his senses and disregarded his most firmly kept code. Her skin was tender as a feather, he recalled but he also remembered that she was draped in a wedding gown, which all the more contributed to his desire of taking her right then and there over one of those dressers. He smirked knowing the fact that she wouldn't be wedded now as she had predestined to. Pity. But now she was all to himself.

He removed the cloth he had stole without her notice, it was pale orange scarf, prettily embroided, he reckoned she was a Yankee of the highest order, which she probably was. He inhaled her scent which had been layered over the cloth. Sweet Tangerines and succulent vanilla. It was intoxicating, further more it riled his objective to firmer grounds.

Along with the scarf, in his possession was her earring, a stud he reckoned it was diamond for she looked like a woman from the high orders. He wore her stud on his left ear and smirked at nothing in particular.

He was going to meet her. Soon.

After all what kind of man would he be if he didn't keep his promise?

* * *

Everyone in town was talking about the dam which had been built to prevent the lake to over flood, it was the first of it's kind. Perhaps that was the reason. Rumour was that every fourth hour it would let the water run past it to prevent overflowing of the river and it sent out a signal when it did so. It was an exciting concept was what Mikan thought.

Anxiously she went to the her room and began painting as an attempt to soothe her nerves. It had been a month since their fateful encounter and Mikan wished that it would remain exactly as it was, she didn't want to ever meet that barbarian again, he was an extremely revolting man, and she even lit a set of 10 candles in church in desperate hope of not seeing his crimson eyes again.

But others, such as her maid, Hotaru Imai would state otherwise, for Mikan was seen touching her neck a bit more or less often, especially where the bite had been engraved and for some unexplained reason, she had been denying to meet her fiance, Ruka Nogi, son of a wealthy trade merchant, which Hotaru was grateful to because she held her not so open affections towards the Nogi lad.

Mikan knew who he was, Natsume Hyuuga, effectively the most rebellious outlaw the setting sun might have seen, otherwise known as the 'Black Cat' for reasons she honestly didn't want to know of.

The only thing which captivated Mikan was his eyes, his alluring eyes and so deeply hypnotized was Mikan in her daze that she hardly noticed what she had been painting. She recollected the memory she so assiduously had prevented from coming back to her concious mind, she remembered how she had been violated, how he had pinned her against the dresser, she had a feeling that he may have even had done much more than what he had already committed,had the sheriff and his constable not arrived timely.

"Miss Sakura..." Hotaru's voice trailed away and snapped Mikan back to stare at what she had supposingly painted on the frothy white canvas.

The brush fell from her delicate fingers as she gasped and left her mouth hanging ajar in a manner which would be considered unladylike.

She had painted a crimson rose , and wrapped around its thorns was a tassel of hazel much like the auburn eyes she had.

She ordered that it should immediately be disposed off and demanded that she should be taken to the market. All her servants obliged, though it was odd to see Miss Sakura so unlike her usual pertinent and polite manner over a canvas of all things.

 _Only if they knew,_ Hotaru thought with a discreet smirk.

Mikan was taken to the Market, and without a hassle, though as soon as she and her maid started walking around the market, Mikan regretted her decision. Deeply. There was a crowd around a certain stall which made Mikan stitch her brows together in questioning.

What was happening?

As if all too fast for her to process, she saw a certain crimson eyed lad(who she had been avoiding like the plague) who had a gun raised to the head of a man she knew, Tobita Yuu, he was a kitchen boy of her household. Quite deligient in his work but he lacked confidence.

Poor Yuu was shivering in what could pass off as fear. And sympathy rose in Mikan's heart and before she or Hotaru could comprehend what was happening, she took a step forward towards the scene, "Wait!" She exclaimed in an anxious tone of voice.

Natsume's head snapped towards her direction so quickly that he feared he may have a broken neck bone, his eyes twinkled in recognition, to which Mikan's lips quivered and having noticed that he smirked dominantly.

"Miss Sakura!" The man on his right, who had been at tip of his gun squirmed.

 _Sakura, huh?_ Natsume thought fondly.

"Leave him, _please_. " She requested softly while amusement danced on Natsume's face.

"Why?" He asked rather nonchalantly, "I don't take kindly to the people who insult me, Sweetness. An' if I did cause ya told me then my reputation will be down the drain. All of 'em..' He jabbed his thumb at the crowd pointedly "...will start disrespectin' me too."

Mikan bit her tongue in submission but she couldn't let him kill the poor man. It was intensely saddening because she truly was a kind soul who was considerant of every servant she met. Be it a son of a merchant or a Kitchen boy or even a cold outlaw for that matter.

"I could give you something valuable." She offered in a desperate attempt, she did have a few necklace and rings in her purse currently. Natsume observed her and thought of a rather interesting plot.

"Ya sure?" He grinned maliciously.

"Yea." Mikan firmly answered.

"Alright Sweetness. Show me what ya hav'." He conceded arrogantly.

Tentatively, she stepped closer and gave him the delicate purse which he took in his hand but loosened his grip around it and let it fall to the earthen ground, instead , Mikan found a large hand wrapped around her clothed wrist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Oh but sweetness, we have differen' meanings of 'Valuable'." He looked down at her with orbs of red. "Ya think that the purse is valuable, might it be so too...but I think.." Mikan stared at him in waiting for what he had to deliver. "That yer more valuable than that."

Mikan gaped with an ounce of confusion setting on her forehead and Natsume took this opportunity to pull her into a kiss, claiming her frail, luscious pink lips with his own. Mikan's eyes widened in shock and absolute mortification. He explored her mouth rather wildly without a restraint while his arm had been fixed shoulder, keeping her firm against him. And Mikan then did the unthinkable, something which would cause her mother to faint and her fiance to break off the engagement.

Yes, she kissed him back. What was she thinking when she did that, she had no notion of. But only Natsume would know for she kissed him back in a way that no one would think she did unless you were highly observant which is why Hotaru only raised an eyebrow at her Mistress's actions.

He, apparently tasted like old whiskey, she noted, but she couldn't decipher what her intentions were, Natsume Hyuuga was not the kind of person you would want to have any sort of association with, he was a crack in the pattern, a crime that never was trialed, one of those people you couldn't forget. She resisted the urge of running her hand through his nested raven hair.

To say Natsume was surprised would hardly be befitting. She tasted sweet, delicate and somewhere it was mixed with tangerines which Mikan had before leaving for the marketplace. And the fact, that she had not only submitted her will to the kiss, but also rather complacently participated did very less to injure his pride.

Hotaru couldn't place who was more surprised, the outlaw or her Mistress? But she knew it didn't matter in the end. For her not so expected action her Mistress would pay probably a high price.

A strange obsession of having this lass in his possession over came Natsume, it was a necessity and he scowled at the thought of letting any other man having her. And perhaps that is why it took Natsume about less than a moment to decide that this lady was coming with him, willingly or not. Mikan was swept off he feet and she was thrown upon his broad shoulder which made Mikan yelp in mere astonishment. She knew she couldn't escape this man no matter what she would try. Her eyes became glossy as a realization dawned upon her that she may never see her father or members of her family again. And that stung her. But she caught Hotaru's gaze and mouthed to her "Run to father." Hotaru nodded and began walking briskly towards the carriage and ordered the footman to take her to Azumi Sakura.

Mikan closed her and she bit her lip, she had no notion of what she should do. But she firstly, couldn't believe the fact that she had been kissed and she kissed him back. It made feel repugnant and hopelessly angry with herself.

Before she knew it had been mounted upon a horse and around her were a group of men mounted on horses as well which caused her to feel self-conscious, and right behind her sat Natsume, her captor, she couldn't help but feel utterly cornered. Their bodies were close, she could feel his breathing on her skin and it unnerved her. Mikan wanted to get out of his grasp because she knew, she knew exactly where this whole circumstance was leading to. When he said he thought of valuable as her, it took her a long time to realize that he would want to make her his by the dawn of tomorrow.

And assumption wasn't in vain. She knew she had rather valiantly protected someone but at what stakes? Her virginity? Her life? Most importantly her freedom?

Even though these things were running in her mind, she knew she would have to remain calm and composed. And Mikan also figured out that she needed to be submissive in order to gain her freedom. "Yer the prettiest I've seen so far, sweetness." his voice made her aware of what was occurring. "Tell me ..What's yer name?"

She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent which was strangely soothing. "Mikan." She timidly replied, hiding herself and setting her sights to anywhere but his orbs.

He pulled her chin up, and forcefully pushed her to meet his piercing gaze. " 'ere's a lil tip, sweetness, when you talk to me, look me in the eyes and do so." He ordered. " ...Or else I might hav' to capture that pretty lil mouth of yours everytime you don't." He said, running his fingers through her hair while the other hand was firmly absorbed in keeping the horse in the right direction.

"Ye-Yes, Sir."

"Call me Natsume." He adjourned at once.

Mikan had never called any man with their first name, it was something as of a statement because if a woman called a man by his first name, she would be declaring him as her husband or to be. Which is why she trembled evidently but eventually called his name out. "Natsume."

He liked how easily his name rolled off her tongue, and it sounded heavenly to his ears. Satisfied he continued the journey until they stopped over at a ranch.

Natsume was tall, she noted. And brutally strong for he had a tough physique and it seemed as if he was used to the wild life of the west, he had a scar from the back of his neck to his collarbone. Which Mikan wondered how he got.

"I'll be back in a moment, sweetness." Natsume said and he got off the horse, he looked over to his most trusted man, "Keep an eye out for her , Mochu."

Mochu nodded affirmatively because honestly, how hard could it be to take care of a girl ? A spoilt Yankee at that.

Which was _probably_ his biggest mistake.

"I bet you've never ridden a horse in your entire life." Mochu muttered to Mikan with a rather condescending look while she scowled but thought that perhaps...perhaps..she could use this to her leverage.

"You're wrong." She corrected with a haughty voice and her head held high. She treaded carefully in what she assumed were deep waters and crafted her words in accordance "I am in fact sure that I could be a better rider than you could ever be."

"There, there, Missy, you might be Natsume's but I can whisk you away from his grasp and he wouldn't mind it." Mochu chuckled which made Mikan clench her jaw in disapproval.

"Indeed, I suspected that men of your breeding are just all talk and no actions. I was right after all." She turned her head vainly while Mochu's eyes grew big with indignation at the indirect insult thrown at him.

"You challengin' me, Yankee?" He asked fiercely at the brunette.

"Take it as whatever you may deem it as." She tauntingly smirked.

"Enough. Let's have a race then." He pointed towards the signboard which was roughly two miles away. "That signboard is the finishin' line. "

"Hmm, alright then." She conceded and smiled inwardly as the direction of her plan went successfully.

Mochu conveyed this message to the rest of the riders who looked uncertain of it, "Mochu this may end up-"

"Silence!" Mochu reprimanded harshly with anger lacing his tone.

"But if I do win, I'm gonna take you in for a rough night, sweetness." Mochu whispered to Mikan, she visibly winced because of two reasons, one, he was being explicitly vulgar, two, the endearment 'sweetness'sounded hardly bearable only when Natsume would use it for her.

She shook her head from her daze.

Mikan caught the reins of the horse. She was an excellent rider, even defeated her brother, Tsubasa at on point. But she didn't want to brag about it. No, it was just a small means of getting what she really wanted. Freedom.

They started the race, Mikan was already in the lead, and as soon they crossed half way through the journey, Natsume returned.

He was shocked to say the least and quickly took one of his rider's horse and after Mochu and Mikan. The rest of the outlaws followed obediently after their leader.

Mochu didn't become aware of what Mikan's true motives were until she crossed the signboard and continued galloping towards the thick forestry. He widened his eyes as she deftly became lost in the vegetation.

Fuck. Natsume would kill him.

Praying for his life, he left after her. Mikan rode like never before, she smiled at the fact that she had effectively fooled that man. But her thoughts were rendered back to Natsume, who she knew would be furious but it made her feel guilty that she had abandoned her promise with him though then again, he had rather with deceit had twisted her words. How was she supposed to know she was valuable to a man of that class?

At that she furrowed her brows. Valuable to him? Was she really? She dismissively refuse to even think about him and suddenly the sounds of hooves behind her dragged her immidiate attention. It was not Mochu. She was sure. She could feel the glare of cold blooded eyes throwing in holes, daggers and whatnot at her back.

For once only, she turned her head to catch glance of the person who was in pursuit of her. He was at a distance. But the look of acrimony and pure betrayal with a trail of determination plastered to his face only made Mikan more aware and alert she clasped tightly the reins of her, technically his, horse and made it to hurtle even faster in a controlled pace.

She had reached the banks of a river she didn't know the name, but her eyes drew her heed towards the dam which everyone had been talking of.

A signal was being sent out. Mikan widened her eyes, the rumour was true then. Pity, she couldn't affirm it herself. The signal warned anyone who was at the banks of the river to move away for the current of the river would change drastically once the water from the dam would be released and it would be in high tide.

Women typically weren't suppose to have knowledge of this but Mikan thanked her stars for being the rebel she was. Mikan quickly rode the horse to the other side of the bank and halfway through, she witnessed window like objects opening and the water vehemently began gushing out. And as soon as she reached the other bank, the river rose abruptly with an extremely fast current of water passing right before her.

Natsume reached the marge of the river, a bit too late because he saw her on the other side on 'his' horse. He stared at her with connipition and pure rage glowering in his eyes when he found that he could not cross the river yet and by the time he would, it would perhaps be thy kingdom come then.

She smiled cheekily. He widened his eyes. _The audacity._ Clearly, he thought of Mikan as a timid and submissive, it was evident he was proven wrong. Rather mercilessly.

But he wouldn't make the same mistake when he would meet her again. Oh and he would meet her. By hook or crook. He darned well would.

"I'll find you, Sakura." He mouthed to her,she rolled her eyes in derision and he felt a twitch of annoyance burning in him. "Time will be the judge of that, Hyuuga." She turned her horse and scampered away again into western part of the forest.

Disappearing right in front of Natsume's eyes behind the dark green shades of the forest.

 _Until we meet again, Hyuuga._ Mikan thought as she rode away.

Natsume stared at the spot she had stood a few moments ago with a promising look gazing the surfaces of his crimson orbs.

 _Until we meet again, Sakura. Until we meet again._

 ** _The End._**

* * *

Cause I feel it is a good ending and has the potential to be ended there.


End file.
